Dbz: Kiki The Girl Super Saiyan
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: what happens when Gohan meets a new girl in town and she's hiding something...she's a super saiyan what will he do when he starts developing feelings with her and she is hurt by someone close to her...Her EVIL twin sister Renren now Kiki is...sum. sucks


_**Hi my name is Tenten and I'm 17 years old ever since I can remember I've been trained in Martial Arts. Most people think that i'm just a normal teenage girl but boy are they wrong i'm stronger then most humans, faster, and I can fly not to mention I can jump higher then humans and oh yeah I had a tail when I was younger and I wasn't born on my new home planet earth. I have some recalation of who I am and where I came from. All I know is that on the night of the full moon I would transform into a giant ape and go on a wild rampage until my tail was cut off. I moved to a new city where there was a hero called Sayaman from what I heard I was carrying boxes across the street when a car came speeding towards me running a red light.**_

_**"Look out" came someone's voice I was tackled out of the way I dropped my boxes I slowly looked ip to see a boy about my age "Are you okay?" he asked.**_

_**"Yeah thanks" I looked around my boxes were everywhere he helped me up.**_

_**"Oh man that was close" He said I nodded I started picking up the boxes filled with my stuff,**_

_**"Uh, here I'll help you out"**_

_**"Tahnks...by the way i'm Tenten"**_

_**"Oh right...I'm Gohan your new around here?" I nodded, "You'll like it here"**_

_**"Mm...I just hope I don't get lost" We placed the boxes down,**_

_**"If you want I can show you around" I smiled.**_

_**"That would be great...Can you?"**_

_**"Sure when do you want to start?"**_

_**"Well your probably busy right now-"  
"No actually i'm not" he smiled**_

_**"Really?"  
"Yeah let's go"he headed to the door,**_

_**"Wait up" I ran out after him locking the door behind me he showed me around we just crossed the street when some one called to gohan.**_

_**"GOHAN!" a bot came running up, "Dad's looking for you" said the young boy.**_

_**"Right...Goten this is Tenten she's new around here" he turned to face me he smiled and waved.**_

_**"Nice to meet ya,,,but we've got to go" he grabbed gohan, "let's go" He said.**_

_**"Wait...I can't just leave her here alone" He took my arm, "come on...you can meet my family" we walked to a secret passage I geuss it was a slide because I was lifted off my feet but somehow I don't think it was it was too dark in the passage to tell. we left the passage and was outside we walked a shortwhile in silence then we came to a house.  
"Come on" said Gohan he grabbed my hand and tugged me inside.**_

_**"Is that you Gohan..."**_

_**"Yeah mom" she came into the hallway she spotted me.**_

_**"And who's this?" she asked.**_

_**"This is Tenten...she's new around here so i'm showing her around"**_

_**"Chi-chi...I'm hungry" came a voice from upstairs.**_

_**"Grrr...GOKU GET DOWN HERE" she yelled, a few minutes later a man appeared.**_

_**"Heh you know I was only kidding right?"**_

_**"We have a geust" She said pointing to me he turned.**_

_**"Dad this is Tenten she's new around here i'm showing her around" he snickered**_

_**"So she's the reason your late?" asked Goku**_

_**"Yeah she was alomst rundown by a car that ran a red light"**_

_**"Oh you poor dear... come sit down you must be shaken" I smiled**_

_**"Thank you...but i'm not really scared" but I followed her willingly and satdown she made me some lemonade and some food for goku and two sandwiches for Gohan and I we ate in silence when all of a sudden a big explosion near the house made us jump up. We ran out to see a ship,**_

_**(Gasp) W-What's in it? I thought to myself. the door opened and three aliens stepped out.**_

_**"Where here to take over planet earth" said one**_

_**"Chi-chi take Tenten and go back inside" called goku I turned around Chi-chi was passed out I picked her up quickly and dashed inside I laid her down on the couch and ran back out to see goku and gohan in the middle of a battle in mid-air t-This can't be...thier just like me I watched them taht's when the 3rd alien jumped up into the air and flew near gohan and built up **_


End file.
